


The Eagle Stalker

by tsukemono_san



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, Other, Tentacle Sex, consensual tentacle sex, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukemono_san/pseuds/tsukemono_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the asscreedkinkmeme for the following prompt:</p>
<p>Connor and the Sea Monster - In which Connor finds out the Kraken is actually real, even though he'd thought he had previously myth-busted it. Maybe he's just doing some naval missions with the Aquila when he and the crew accidentally run into it. In what way they meet is up to fill!anon, but tentacle pr0n is a must have. >D</p>
<p>Bonus points if it's the same creature that Ezio saw in one of the tombs in AC2. (Not that Connor or anyone else around would know that. Just something for us readers. <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eagle Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt can be found on part 5, page 21. (http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1795.html?thread=9432579#cmt9432579)
> 
> Still not sure if this is exactly what OP wanted...

It was just past sunset when Keto rose from the depths of her home and dared to break through the ocean’s surface to sneak a peek at the handsome human who had most recently caught her eyes.

This one, Connor, was nothing like the other ‘Eagles’ she had watched over the long centuries. Her Ezio, back in Italia, had been charming and confident. It hadn’t taken much effort on her part to seduce him; he was all too-willing to succumb to the pleasures she could give him. He had been a bit thick at times—Keto suspected it was due to one too many hits to the head—but he had moaned and blushed so prettily when he’d been tangled up in her arms that she could hardly care.

She had managed to follow Ezio’s descendants north, waiting for the right time to reveal herself to them. Sometimes she was welcomed with open arms—had Ezio told his children of her?—but other times, she was chased away. On occasions such as those, she would retreat down, down, to the deepest, blackest part of the ocean, swearing that she would never reveal herself to a human again…

Until several days later when she grew bored of sulking by herself and decided that humans weren’t really so bad after all, and rose once again to tempt fate.

Most recently, before discovering Connor, Keto had become infatuated with a man named Haytham. She had followed him the entire way from England to the America’s. He’d seemed kind enough, at least to creatures that weren’t human. (Keto had often watched him covertly passing scraps to the cats on board the ship.) However, when she made the decision to reveal herself to him and, coincidentally, a few other humans on the boat, he’d denied her existence.

Loudly. With many insults to the other humans’ intelligence when they’d started shouting and pointing at her.

Keto liked to think he’d been trying to protect her, so she kept an eye on him and his little boat during the journey overseas, but never again tried to make contact. She had some self respect left, after all!

But Connor was different. He was quiet, shy, and mostly soft-spoken, except in the midst of battle when he would shout out commands to his crew in a deep, confident voice.

Keto found him incredibly dashing and desirable. She’d failed to make contact with Haytham, but she most definitely would have Connor.

Tonight Connor was alone on deck.

Tonight.

Tonight!

She would have him tonight!

As quietly as she can (and as carefully as she could, because she had no desire to harm Connor’s lovely little ship) she crawls up the rear of the ship, pulls herself over the railing, and settles wetly onto the deck.

At first she thinks Connor hasn’t noticed her entrance. Upon closer inspection, his back is ramrod straight and that pesky little blade is extended from one wrist.

Keto makes a quiet chirp that she hopes sounds reassuring.

Connor turns and stares at her. Then takes a step closer and whispers, “You’re real.”

Keto gurgles quietly in indignation. Of course she was real!

“You’re… beautiful.”

Keto feels her arms involuntarily flail a bit at the tips. Her little human was so sweet!

“Why are you here?”

Keto thinks a bit on how to tell him what she wants, then decides nothing has ever worked as well as being forward. She slides a bit closer to him, reaches out with one arm and presses it firmly to his crotch, dampening the fabric of his breeches.

Connor squeaks. “What—“

Keto moves a little closer so she can have better control over her arm—and changes the firm press to a gentle, rubbing squeeze.

Connor is speechless, mouth opening and closing, no sound coming out. His blade retracts though, and Keto takes it as a sign to keep going. She moves even closer and wraps four of her medium-sized arms—about the girth of a normal human’s arms—around each of Connor’s wrists and ankles. Her largest arm, which is about the size of the ship’s mast, goes around Connor’s waist, supporting his lower back.

Keto waits to see if Connor struggles. If he’s frightened, or if he gives any sign that this isn’t what he wants, she has every intention of letting him go—and she wouldn’t even be offended. She knew she wasn’t up to everyone’s tastes. But when Connor wriggles a bit, gives her a nervous, tentative, lip-biting smile, she knows it’s going to be wonderful.

Keto unlaces the ties on his breeches, shoves the damp fabric aside, and wraps one of her arms around his half-hard cock, spirals it around him from root to tip. She doesn’t stroke him, instead choosing to flex and contract the suckers of that arm.

Connor gives a quiet cry, spouting out something in what Keto knows is his native tongue. She hasn’t had a chance to learn much of it yet, but she thinks she makes out a few curses mixed in with a few words of encouragement.

Keto pushes his breeches down further so they pool around his ankles. Connor watches her with wide eyes, but lets her delicately part his thighs and slip one of her more slender, sucker-less arms between them.

She takes her time, twining her arm around and between his balls, giving them a few loving, playful tugs before she ventures further back and strokes over his entrance. Connor sucks in a quiet breath and Keto croons quietly, briefly quickens the strokes on his cock to distract him as she slips easily inside.

Keto wishes she could take her time with him, wishes she could draw out orgasm after orgasm until Connor passes out in a satiated heap, but she knows she only has time for one (this time) so she’s going to make it count.

She twists and nudges the arm within him until she finds that spot that has him spreading his legs wider and writhing against the limbs restraining him. Then she quickly brings him to the edge and—

Stops.

Connor whimpers deliciously, squirms a bit to try and entice her into moving again, but Keto waits; one minute, two, then after the third, when she’s certain he’s cooled down just enough, she starts up again, deliberately prodding at and stroking over that spot within him.

It takes longer this time to bring him to that point once more. When it happens, it happens suddenly, and simply going still is not enough to prevent anything. Keto has to use the arm that she has wrapped around his cock, which had until now been still, to squeeze tightly, almost painfully, around the base to keep Connor from coming.

Connor sobs in response and blinks back tears of frustration. Keto knows this next time has to be the last time. She waits a few minutes before starting again, lets the arm around his cock slacken a bit, gently squeezes her other arms around his wrists and ankles in reassurance.

When she starts moving again, she does it slowly, thrusting one arm into him gently, squeezing the other around him in undulating, upward strokes, gradually building up urgency and speed until Connor is an incoherent mess in her arms.

Connor is panting and gasping and sobbing for breath, not quite sure how to move with both the arm pumping into his ass and the arm around his cock. After a few tries of thrusting up and thrusting back, he seems to give up and just let Keto take over and maneuver him into whatever position she sees fit.

Keto croons and gurgles, quickens both arms and this time, doesn’t try to stop it when she feels every muscle in Connor’s body go taut.

A few seconds later, Connor trembles, throws back his head, and comes.

Keto strokes him through it, thrusts gently into him as he convulses around her arm. She watches his muscles tense, the different expressions slide onto his face, and feels her heart clench. Oh, but he was a lovely human.

When Connor has stilled and relaxed into her embrace, panting in an effort to regain his breath, Keto finally lowers him to the deck and releases his wrists and ankles. Then she plucks at his clothing in an attempt to set him back in order. She knows the routines of ships—particularly the routines of this ship as of late—and she knows that someone will be out to relieve Connor in just a few short minutes. It wouldn’t do for him to look completely ravaged in front of any members of his crew.

After a few seconds, she realizes she can’t do much more than gather up the edges of his clothing and pull things loosely into their proper place. Her arms are too thick to relace his breeches or his shirt with any kind of dexterity. Connor must realize it too, because he brings his hands up to help do the finer work.

They finish just in time—the door to Connor’s cabin opens and someone steps out onto the deck. Keto drops down behind the back of the boat but hangs there by one arm, peeking over the railing, watching Connor scramble to his feet and compose himself back to his stoic self.

The other human slowly climbs the steps to where Connor stands next to the wheel. “What are you doing boy?” he asks, not completely unkindly.

Keto can’t help her tiny chirp of excitement from where she’s still watching from the rear of the ship.

“Erm,” Connor says intelligently.

“Are you feeling all right? You look flushed.” Haytham takes a few steps closer to Connor, who takes a few involuntary steps back. “And wet—did something happen? Were you sick?”

Connor splutters a bit. “Not exactly.”

Haytham glances away from Connor’s face, inspects the deck, the wheel, the mast, and then finally the arm Keto currently has wrapped tight around the railing.

Keto slowly tries to unravel her arm from it’s death grip twine about the wood so she can lower herself back into the sea, but it’s too late. Haytham has already followed her arm up to her body, up to her face.

And then he smiles, a kind and beautiful thing that lights up his face. Keto feels a small thrill of excitement go through her. Was he really happy to see her? Did he really remember her?

“Well then, boy, off to bed with you.”

“Father—“ Connor follows his gaze, must realize she’s been discovered.

“Go, go. I can handle things here. If you’re falling ill you need your rest.” Haytham stands straighter, folds his hands behind his back.

“But—“

“Connor,” Haytham says quietly, urgently, leaning forward slightly. “She guarded my ship the whole way from England. I wouldn’t dream of harming her. I give you my word.”

Connor hesitates, then nods. He glances over his shoulder, gives Keto a small wave—which Keto returns—before he retires to his cabin.

And then Keto is alone with her other handsome human.

Haytham.

The One That Got Away.

He’s older, his temples streaked with gray, his face a bit more harsh and wrinkled, but he’s still as handsome as ever. Keto is hesitant to make the first move, though she does pull herself up and crawl slowly back onto the deck. She gurgles quietly, excitedly.

Haytham’s smile slides into a sly, knowing smirk. “Well then,” he says softly, reaching up to undo the top button on his shirt. “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be the only person in the world who writes fluffy tentacle sex. ^_^;;
> 
> Fun fact: Keto is Greek for "sea monster," and was the name of the Sea Goddess in Greek mythology.


End file.
